Make A Wish
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Justin (Long of The Dragons) finds an old magic lamp that is home to a beautiful female genie. Meanwhile Neville and Luna get married. Episode Forty-two in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Wedding Bell Bliss

 _Hey everyone just a quick note, Along with the Harry Snape (Friendship Is Magic) stories I have been writing IDOJ stories. (I Dream of Jeannie) So if you're a fan of those as well, be sure to check them out. Oh and by the way, the Easter episode of Friendship Is Magic comes out on Thursday! Enjoy the story!_

Harry parked his car inside the parking lot of Dragon's Delight and then turned off the engine before he threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Then he pushed the lock button on his keychain before he shoved them inside his pocket and started walking a crossed the parking lot. Jessie was there to greet him at the door holding her broomstick inside the palm of her hand.

"Hey Harry," she began. "I'm afraid that I've got bad news." She told him.

"Uh oh. I hate sentences that start off like that." He said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I didn't have any choice. You see Kimber escaped and all of the rest of the dragons have been ridden, or they are eating or sleeping." She told him.

"Oh well, I'll go get my Firebolt." Harry told her.

"Say listen Harry, I was just wondering, is Derek and the girls going to be back in time for Neville and Luna's wedding?" she wondered.

"I should imagine they will be. Although I have to admit, I only know about Hogwarts' philosophies when it comes to getting time off. All that Tobey Eve and I needed to do was turn in a signed permission slip and promise to get all of our work caught up while we were out. I'm not sure what it's like at Ivermorny other than what Derek has written to me about the four houses." He said.

"You mean to say that you get sorted there too?" Jessie inquired out of curiousity.

"Yeah there's Thunderbird, Wampus, Pukwudgie, and the Horned Serpent. Sabrina and Tracey both got sorted into Thunderbird though which is sort of like an American version of Gryffindor because it's the house for the brave and adventurous. I'm not really sure what they teach there though, except I think that most wizarding schools basically have the same curriculum. I just know that you're not allowed to bring your wand home until you turn seventeen." He told her.

"That sucks. What if you really needed it? Like what if it was a life or death situation?" she wondered but Harry just simply shrugged.

"I dunno. Thankfully I never had to find out since I was born in Britain. I am a very proud man and proud wizard to have graduated from Hogwarts. In fact, I can't wait until I have kids someday so that they'll be able to experience it too." He told her. "Well, I better go get my broom so we can find Kimber. I just hope that we'll be able to find her soon since we're both scheduled to leave early today since the wedding rehearsal is tonight." He told her before he turned around and dug inside his pocket again so he could unlock his car, and then started back out the door and headed into the parking lot.

 _…_

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked Luna while she twirled around in the dress that she would be wearing as the maid of honor.

"Well, even though I think you look better in red since it goes better with your hair and lipstick, since we have opted to go with blue I think that you look pretty good." Neville told her with a nod as Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"A simple good or bad would have sufficed." She told him.

"I believe the important thing is that Harry will always think you beautiful no matter what you look like." Luna began. "Although I happen to think that you do look very pretty and I like the way that you styled your hair up in a bun like that. The sparkles on your cheeks are a nice touch too, they match your dress." She said.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny told her as she smiled at her. "And I can't wait to see how you look in your wedding dress." She said.

"Me neither." Neville told his fiancée with a grin before she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sorry Neville, you're going to have to. It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." She told him.

"And God knows that the last thing we need is bad luck. We'll get plenty of that when Eve finds out what she has to wear. I mean when she was growing up she wore dresses all the time, but now most of time she only wears skinny jeans with occasional skirts. And whenever she does decide that she wants to dress up her dresses are either red or black. She hates blue." Ginny said.

"You didn't tell me that, I'm sorry, I should have asked her if my choice was alright with her before I picked it." Luna said but Ginny just simply shook her head at her.

"No you shouldn't. This is your wedding and therefore you're the one who makes all the choices not her. If she still wants to be a bridesmaid then she's going to have to be the one who has to live with it. The sooner that she learns that she won't always be able to get her own way the better." Ginny told her.

Meanwhile Teddy and Heather were busy coloring at the dining room table when all of a sudden Heather lifted her head and glanced up at her father. "Daddy, I've got a question." She began as he grinned at her.

"Well, it just so happens that I have got an answer. What is it that you would like to know princess?" he wondered.

"How do you have a wedding?" she asked him.

"Well, first everyone in the wedding party takes turns walking down the aisle, then the father of the bride gives her away to the groom and they exchange wedding vows." He told her.

"Oh. What are those?" she wondered.

"A vow is another word for a promise. It basically means that they'll promise to love each other and take care of one another. Then the minister conducting the ceremony might quote a few verses of the Bible, the ring bearer so in this case Johnny will give them their rings, and then they kiss, and then they're married. Does that answer your question sweetheart?" he questioned her as she nodded.

"Yes it does." She told him. "But I have another one. What kind of cake do you think they'll have afterwards?" she questioned him with a sly grin.

"Who cares. Cake is cake!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That's right, and whatever kind it is is up to Neville and Luna. And just remember that everyone only gets one piece." Their father told them.

"We know." Heather told him.

"Hey Dad can we look through yours and Mum's wedding photos again?" Teddy asked him.

"Sure son. I always enjoy looking through old family photos." He told him before both of the twins leapt up from the table and followed him into the living room. Then he sat them both down on top of his lap and kissed them both on the top of their heads before grabbing the photo album off the coffee table and opening it up in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Dinner Guests

 _Thanks! You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! (I was outside all day today so that's the reason that it's late._

Harry was busy driving down the highway when all of a sudden his cellphone rang. He steadied his grip on the steering wheel with one hand while he dug his other hand inside his pocket and answered it. He quickly slowed down by putting his foot on the brake allowing another car to pass him and then put it back on the gas pedal and accelerated again while he answered his phone.

"Hullo?" he said.

"Hey Harry, it's Justin." The wizard on the other side of the phone replied as Harry grinned.

"Hey Justin, what's up?" he wondered.

"I was just wondering if you and Ginny would like to come over for supper since Johnny and Danny are going to be there." Justin told him.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to. But Ginny and I have to be at the church for wedding rehearsal tonight." He said.

"Yeah, so does Johnny since he's the ring bearer. Well I'll see you there then." Justin said.

"Alright, see you." Harry told him before he hung up the phone and then placed it back inside his pocket with one hand while he dug his cigarette box out of his other pocket with the other hand and lit a cigarette.

 _….._

Harry parked his car inside Justin's driveway as Ginny apparated and then they both walked up to the doorbell and rang it. Justin answered the door and smiled at them. "Oh hello Harry, hey Ginny. Bill, Fleur, Johnny, Brittany, Aaron, and Danny are already here." He said as he stepped aside and allowed them to come in. Brittany was there to greet them at the door carrying her infant son at her hip. Danny grinned widely when he saw them standing there.

"Why hello there Danny, how is my favorite godson?" Ginny inquired while she bent down and smiled back at him. "You are getting to be such a big boy, yes you are." She told him as she stood back up and lifted him up by the ribs. Danny giggled as she kissed his forehead. "Is he crawling yet?" she asked her.

"No, not yet. We're thinking that it's going to be soon though. However, he _does_ need a changing." Brittany told her.

"Oh. Now you tell me." Ginny said before she handed him back to her.

"Come on Daniel, Mummy's going to get you all cleaned up." She said as she planted a kiss on the top of his head before she turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Danny is so adorable isn't he?" Ginny said as Aaron smiled at her.

"Yes he is. He's teething now so that's a new experience for us, but on the plus side he sleeps all the way through the night, only has two bottles one in the morning and one at night if Brittany's not busy nursing him, and he really isn't too much of a picky eater." He told her.

"This little guy on the other hand won't eat anything without ketchup on it." Bill said with a grin as he carried Johnny over to them before setting him back down again.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm afraid that I'm the one who got him started on that." Harry said before he bent down in front of him. "Hey buddy, your baby sister is going to be born soon. Are you excited?" he asked him.

"No." he replied.

"I wouldn't take that too literally. He says no to almost anything." Bill told him.

"Most two year old's do." Ginny said.

"Mummy can you play with me?" Johnny asked her as he turned around and looked at her while Brittany carried Danny back down the hallway.

"No, not right now baby." Fleur began with a shake of her head. "We have to eat dinner and then we have to take you to the church before we have to go home and get you ready for bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She told him while Brittany sat Danny down inside the highchair and then tied a bib around his neck.

"What does he like to eat?" Justin asked her.

"Oh he only eats baby food right now and we brought a jar along with us." She told him.

"Alright Harry and Ginny would you mind very much in helping me set the table?" he asked them.

"No, not at all." Harry told him as he and Ginny followed him into the kitchen.

"Thanks Harry, I could use all the help that I can get." He told him when all of a sudden Ginny caught a glance of a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a young woman with Justin sitting on the other side of her and three little girls sitting in front of them smiling up at the camera. It was a still frame picture so Ginny had guessed that the woman had been a muggle. She had straight long brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and tanned skin . Two of the girls had looked like her, except for the youngest one who had even darker skin and curly black hair.

"Is that your wife?" Ginny asked him as Justin glanced over onto the wall.

"Yeah that's her. That's Rebecca. Of course we all called her Becky. And those are our three daughters Katie, Kelly, and Kayleigh. We adopted Kayleigh when she was only a baby. Of course they're all grown up now with daughters of their own. All except for Kayleigh of course, she's the only one who has boys, and she's the only one who doesn't have an ounce of magical blood in her or the rest of her family." He explained.

"What happened to her Justin? Becky I mean, I don't think you've ever talked about her before." She said.

"Well that's because it hurts too much. Anyway she was a flight attendant and the plane went down somewhere off the coast of Ireland. She and the rest of the passengers were killed. Poor Kayleigh hardly even knew her much. She was only a year old when she died." He explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry told him.

"Thanks Harry, it really means a lot to me." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Becky might have been a muggle but she was the only woman that I ever truly loved, and I really don't think that I could learn to love anyone else."

"My father felt exactly the same way after my mother passed away." Harry began. "The thing to remember is though Becky is in a better place. She probably wouldn't want you to refuse to get on with your life just because she isn't a part of it anymore." He told him.

"I know. I just don't think I can do that Harry." Justin said as he, Harry, and Ginny withdrew their wands and started levitating the plates, silverware, and napkins onto the table before they all gathered around it and sat down. Ginny would have liked to have added that she was very interested in meeting Justin's daughters and the rest of his family and grandchildren, but at that moment she figured that it would be better if she didn't talk about it anymore since she could see how much it was hurting him and that she would ask him some other time. That's when they all grabbed ahold of each other's hands, bowed their heads, and said grace before they started passing around the food and began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Antique Store

The next morning Brittany nursed Danny before Aaron started getting him ready for his bath. "You've got a big day ahead of you buddy. First your mummy is going to take you to the mall with Uncle Justin for lunch and then you're going to your very first wedding." He told him as he laid him down on the floor on top of a towel before he started removing his clothes. Danny smiled at his father and then squealed with laughter and giggles. Aaron smiled back at him before he bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Alright, I'm going to take your diaper off now. All I ask is that you don't turn me into a human target." He said while he tore inside his diaper and then slid it off his bottom. "Uh oh, naked baby!" Aaron exclaimed as he bent down to pick him up and hoisted him up into the air by the ribs. Danny giggled again and Aaron grinned at him before he kissed the top of his head. "Come on son, bath time." He told him before he placed him down inside the bathtub. Danny beamed and started hitting the water with his hands.

"It's funny that you like bath time now since you used to scream your head off whenever I put you in the water." Aaron said while the little baby boy started blowing raspberries. Aaron continued smiling at him while he dipped his cup down inside the water and poured it on top of his head. "Somebody's a happy baby." He said.

 _….._

Brittany and Justin walked through the mall together side by side while Brittany pushed Danny inside his stroller while he busily sucked on his pacifier. "So Justin, are you excited about the wedding today?" she asked him but Justin simply just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so." He said.

"You guess so?" she questioned with uncertainty. "Don't you like weddings?" she wondered.

"Yeah, but it really doesn't mean too much of anything if my family can't make it." He told her.

"Listen Justin, I have to ask you a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but Ginny brought it up to me after the dinner last night and I thought that she made a pretty good point. Why don't you ever talk about your family?" she wondered.

"Well it's a little bit complicated but you already know why I don't talk about my wife. And the girls are so busy with their own lives that I hardly get to see them too much anymore. All I know is that my oldest granddaughter is going to be starting Hogwarts next year. And my parents, well, I haven't spoken to them in years." He told her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because we had a fight. They split up when I was seventeen years old and it was only a few years later that I discovered that it was because another man got my mother pregnant with my half-sister Abby." He replied.

"Oh, is she a witch too?" Brittany wondered as Justin nodded.

"Yeah and she has a son a year younger than Teddy and Heather. She thinks he's a squib though which angered her husband enough to leave her." He told her.

"It's so unfortunate that some purebloods are that arrogant." Brittany said.

"Yeah I know, that's just the way that some wizards are." Justin told her when all of a sudden Danny started to fuss and Brittany brought the stroller to a sudden stop. "Uh oh, does somebody need a changing?" he inquired.

"That and I think he's starting to get hungry and tired." Brittany told him before she bent over and unstrapped Danny from the stroller. "Come on Daniel, let's get a fresh nappy on you." She told him while she hoisted him up inside her arms and then adjusted her grip while holding him up by one hip and grabbing the stroller with the other hand. "Feel free to walk around. I'll meet you back at the food court." Brittany told him before she carried him away. Justin heaved a heavy sigh and started looking around. That's when he suddenly caught a glimpse of an antique store.

"Oh, Katie likes those. Maybe I can buy something for her." He said to himself before he entered the store. Everyone stopped and turned around to look at him. Just like Harry he was used to people stopping and staring at him even though he really wished that they would stop. However he wasn't expecting to run into Hermione Granger.

"Hey Justin." She began quietly.

"Hey Hermione, I would have thought that you would be out with Ginny Luna and Eve getting your hair and nails done or something." He said.

"We're going to do that next. We actually stopped here because the other girls had to use the bathroom. "I just came in here for a few moments while I was waiting for them. Then we're all going to have lunch afterwards. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Shopping for my daughter. I figured that would be a good way to kill time while I'm waiting for Brittany and Danny to get back after he gets a new diaper on him." He replied while he started looking around and examining the different shelves. That's when something brightly colored caught his eye. It was a dark purple genie lamp. "This looks interesting." He began before he looked at the tag. "Rub the lamp and a genie appears who will grant you anything your heart desires." He read aloud.

"That is interesting." Hermione agreed with a nod. "But is it real though? I mean do you think that genies really exist?" she questioned him.

"I don't know." He began with a shrug. "If witches and wizards exist why not genies?" he inquired.

"True, but are you sure that you want to get it though? It looks _awfully_ expensive." She told him as he glanced back down at the tag. Sure enough Hermione was right, it was a hundred and eighty gallons.

"Yes, I think that Katie will like it." He told her. However that wasn't the reason that he ended up buying it. For it wasn't his daughter that he really had in mind. He dug into his pocket and payed the woman behind the counter for it before she put it in a bag for him and he carried it back out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Wedding

 _Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!_

 _Ps. I'm sorry that I haven't written lately, I've been a little bit under the weather. As long as I'm feeling fine tomorrow I'll put up the other Harry Snape Easter story as planned though._

Harry studied his reflection inside the mirror and ran a brush through his hair. "So, what do you think?" he asked Ron and Hermione and the two twins that were standing behind him.

"You look good Harry," Hermione began. "and I think that Ginny will think that you look very handsome." She told him as Harry smiled.

"Thanks." He told her.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't be in the wedding too. I think it's very unfair." Heather said.

"You're allowed to think that. But that doesn't change anything." Harry told her.

"I'm just as happy that we're not." Teddy began. "After all, everyone in the wedding party has to dance with another and I don't want to get sister germs." He said as Harry stifled a laugh before he turned his head as he heard a scream coming from the bedroom.

"Speaking of sisters, something tells me that Eve has already tried on her dress." He said and sure enough a few moments later she ran out of the bedroom.

"Wow Eve, you look nice." Hermione told her.

"No I don't! I look hideous! I can't _stand_ the way I look in blue!" she exclaimed as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"You should be happy that Luna even picked you for one of her bridesmaids at all with that attitude." He told her.

"Yeah, and at least you're _in_ the wedding." Heather told her.

"Oh well, at least my hair and makeup look nice." She said.

"They do. Your eyeshadow matches your dress and slippers and you look very good with your hair tied up in braids. You should do it more often." Hermione told her.

"Thanks I guess." She said.

"Well we better go, they're not going to stop the wedding just because we're not there." Snape said as he entered the room.

"It would be a pretty stupid wedding then without a best man and half the bridesmaids missing." Heather pointed out before everyone turned around and left the room.

 _….._

Brittany carried Danny out of the car and towards the church by the handle of his car seat. The little baby boy continued screaming his lungs off as they entered the building. "I'm sorry, he needs his diaper changed." She apologized before she took him into the restroom to change him. Meanwhile everyone else started arriving at the church.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Luna said while she stuck her head out the door.

"Don't worry Luna, you'll be fine!" Ginny reassured her with a wave of her hand.

Lottie started to spin and twirl around inside her yellow sunflower dress. "Look at me, aren't I just simply _beautiful_?" she inquired. "I'm sure that everyone will just _love_ me. And the sunflower that Ginny tied into my hair is a nice touch isn't it?" she questioned but Ron just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Look Eve, it's your new mini twin." He told her.

"Oh come on! I was never _that_ bad!" Eve cried indignantly.

"Give me a break." Ron muttered under his breath before Harry bent down in front of his godson who was wearing a junior tuxedo.

"Well Johnny Boy, are you ready?" he asked him before he glanced over at his cousin who was still busy twirling around in her dress and made a disgusted face.

"I don't think so." He told him with a slight shake of his head as Harry smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great." He told him as the little boy smiled at him.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." He told him when all of a sudden the music started to play.

"We're starting!" Hermione whispered. "I sure hope that your father was able to get everyone to their seats!"

"He better have because we're up first." Ron told her before he offered her his arm and she grabbed ahold of it.

"Come on Tobey, we have to get behind them!" Eve whispered as Tobey offered her one of his arms while Angel got up onto her feet and led him down the aisle wagging her tail to and fro. Joyous Laughter broke throughout the church at the sight of the dog wearing a light blue lacey skirt that matched the bridesmaid's dresses. Jerry escorted Sabrina down the aisle before it was finally Harry's and Ginny's turn. Then after they got to their places Johnny took a deep breath and held his head high while he raised his tiny white pillow and walked down the aisle after them.

Once he was halfway down the aisle Lottie started skipping merrily down it throwing a bunch everlasting rose petals out onto the carpet from her little white basket. Finally the minister signaled everyone to stand up as the wedding march began to play. Everyone smiled and turned to watch Luna be escorted down the aisle by her father. She had looked extremely beautiful and had on a long flowing lacey blue wedding dress with a matching veil and eyeshadow. She had her hair tied up into a bun with a few loose strands and diamond earrings inside her ears.

Luna and her father came to a stop along with the music. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister inquired.

"I do." Her father replied.

"You may go get your bride." The minister told Neville before he walked down to Luna and offered her his hand before they walked back over to the minister and turned around to face him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. And what God has brought together let no man put asunder. If anyone knows a reason why this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said before a moment of silence fell and then he continued on.

"Seeing as we don't have any objections, let us get right to it." He said before he turned over to look at Neville. "Neville Longbottom, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" he inquired.

"I do." Neville replied before the minister turned over to look at Luna.

"Luna Lovegood, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." She told him before he turned to glance down at Johnny.

"In that case, may I have the rings please dear boy?" he asked him with a grin as Johnny silently nodded before he raised the pillow up and the minister took one of the rings and handed it to Neville. "Neville, take this ring and place it on Luna's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told him as Neville grinned and slid the ring onto Luna's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said.

"Now Luna, take this ring and place it onto Neville's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." the minister told her as she took the ring and then slid it onto Neville's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." she said while smiling warmly at him.

"By the powers invested in me and as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said before Neville and Luna turned to face each other and smiled at one another. Then Luna placed her hand upon her new husband's face and rested it there before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Reception

Harry stood up at the head of the table and started tapping his spoon on top of his glass. Everyone else stopped talking and turned to look at him. Harry cleared his throat inside his fist before he started to speak. "Well everyone knows that this is the part of the reception where the best man makes a speech. All I can say is that I've known Neville and Luna since I was a kid and I personally think that they're a perfect couple. So may the Lord bless their marriage and have many happy years together and a wonderful family life." He said before he raised his goblet into the air.

"To Neville and Luna Longbottom." He said.

"To Neville and Luna Longbottom." Everyone else echoed before they clung their goblets together in a toast.

"Here! Here!" Snape exclaimed.

"Now before we get started on our meal, Harry would like to say a special blessing." The minister said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Heavenly Father, we gather here before you night Lord just to thank you for another wonderful day which you had made. Please bless Neville and Luna and watch over them through all life's struggles. And last but certainly not least, thank you for this meal in which we are about to receive and all of your many blessings. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Everyone else said before Harry sat back down and they all started to eat.

"So Ginny," Luna began while she started to cut up her pork. "Have you seen Justin?" she wondered before she took a bite.

"No, I haven't seen him tonight. I don't think he's here." Ginny replied with a shake of her head.

"That's odd. He was at the wedding, I wonder why he didn't come to the reception." Neville said.

"Yeah, especially since he dances all the time." Ron said.

"I think I know why he's not here. Earlier today I saw him inside the antique shop and he was buying a magic lamp for his daughter Katie." Hermione said.

"That wouldn't explain why he's not here though." Ron told her.

"Yes it would, because I have a feeling that the lamp really wasn't for his daughter. I think it was for him all along." She said while Ron started slicing his own pork.

"So? What do you think he would wish?" Ron asked her before he took a bite.

 _…._

Justin sat on top of his sofa with his magic lamp inside his hand while he started rubbing it vigorously. A few moments later purple smoke erupted from the spout and a beautiful female genie appeared in front of him. She had dark black hair all tied up into braids and a red flimsy harem outfit with a matching red scarf over her mouth and tiny red cap on top of her head. She also was wearing five or six golden bracelets around both of her wrists. She clasped both of her hands together before she sank down on top of her knees.

"My name is Dawn Desiree Donaldson. But you may call me Deedee. I am at your command Master, you may have anything you wish." She told him with a bow of her head before she slowly got back up onto her feet and folded her arms.

"Really? I can have _anything_?" he questioned her with uncertainty making sure that he had heard her right while she simply just nodded back at him.

"Yes Master, anything." She told him.

"Then, make my wife come back." He told her.

"Certainly, where did she go?" she asked him.

"To Heaven. She died in a plane crash and I want you to bring her back to life, make it so that the plane crash never happened." He told her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that Master." She told him.

"But you just told me that you could do anything." He told her as she nodded again.

"That is true. I just meant that I can do anything that doesn't rewrite the laws of the past, present, and future. It's not your fault though. I just forgot to mention it. I'm sorry." She told him as a moment of silence fell between them. "You're not angry with me are you Master?" she asked him.

"No. I'm just disappointed. One of my friends got married today and I stayed home from the reception because I thought that there was a slight chance and hope to have my wife back with me." He told her before she sat down beside him and turned her head over to look at him and smiled at him.

"But she is always with you. You don't need any of my magic or your own to see that." She told him as he smiled sadly back at her.

"I guess you're right. Well since you can't bring Becky back for me, can you at least get me to the party? It would be a lot easier than disapparating." he wondered as she smiled at him and giggled.

"That I can do." She told him before she folded her arms and bobbed her head making Justin disappear. He reappeared just in time for Neville and Luna to cut the cake. Then afterwards Hermione caught the bouquet and Harry caught the garter. After that they all watched as Neville and Luna had their first dance together as husband and wife. As the newlyweds gazed inside one another's eyes and smiled at each other, they silently agreed that this was the most magical night of their lives.

 **Next Time; One of Eve's friends has a secret and she must do everything in her power to stop her from making a terrible mistake. Meanwhile Teddy and Heather go to the pet store and Teddy's goldfish meets a tragic end.**


End file.
